familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dvory nad Žitavou
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = | image_skyline = Dvory nad Zitavou.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Memorial monument in Dvory nad Žitavou | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Erbdvory.gif | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres zamky.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Nové Zámky District in Nitra Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Dvory nad Žitavou in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Nitra Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Dvory nad Žitavou in Nitra Region | latd = 47 |latm = 59 |lats = 37 |latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 15 |longs = 51 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Nitra | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Nové Zámky | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1075 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Branislav Becík | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 63.85 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 120 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 5163 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 80.86 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 941 31 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 421-35 | iso_code = | registration_plate = NZ | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.dvory.eu/ | footnotes = }} Dvory nad Žitavou ( ) is a commune and a village in Nové Zámky District, Nitra Region in western Slovakia. Geography The village lies at an altitude of 122 metres and covers an area of 63.85 km². History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1075. After the Austro-Hungarian army disintegrated in November 1918, Czechoslovak troops occupied the area, later acknowledged internationally by the Treaty of Trianon. Between 1938 and 1945 Dvory nad Žitavou once more became part of Miklós Horthy's Hungary through the First Vienna Award. From 1945 until the Velvet Divorce, it was part of Czechoslovakia. Since then it has been part of Slovakia. Population According to the 2011 census, the municipality had 5,164 inhabitants. 3,208 of inhabitants were Hungarians, 1,550 Slovaks, 36 Gypsies, 10 Czechs and 360 others and unspecified.http://portal.statistics.sk/files/obce-narodnost.pdf Facilities The village has a public library a DVD rental store and a gym. Also, It is the home of Ovocinárske družstvo OVD Dvory nad Žitavou which is a fruit orchard and the biggest producer of apples, peaches, plums, cherries and strawberries in the region. See also * List of communes and towns in Slovakia References Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Nitra, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1714-1895 (parish A) * Reformated church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1784-1901 (parish B) External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *Dvory nad Žitavou – Nové Zámky Okolie *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Dvory_nad_Zitavou_Nove_Zamky_NI_Komarom_Komarno.html'Surnames' of living people in Dvory nad Zitavou] Category:Dvory nad Žitavou Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Hungarian communities in Slovakia Category:Villages and communes in Nové Zámky District Category:Settlements in Nové Zámky District Category:Established in 1075 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia